His burden
by pixeltrix141
Summary: As a mother you feel, when your child is in danger. She would do anything to save him from harm. Even though it meant for her to die. It was what she wanted…
1. Chapter 1

**What's up guys! This my first Call of Duty Ghosts One-Shot. I hope you like it! Please be gentle; I'm sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes, but nobody's perfect 3**

* * *

His burden

Elias T. Walker was the happiest man in the world as he held his new born son tightly in his arms. The toddler appeared so small in comparison to his hand, which he held just above the baby. The soft touch of the baby's hand let Elias's heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe the little wonder package in his arms was real. It felt so similar to the first time he became a 'dad', though on the other hand completely strange and different. How would his elder son David react to his baby brother? He wondered if they would fight a lot when they're older. The thought made him chuckle slightly. This particular moment felt so perfect and peaceful.

The firm touch on his shoulder, let Elias flinch and snap out of his daydream. He turned, only to face a woman in scrubs who seemed to be stressed because of something. Right in the moment as she shoved Elias aside and took his son away from him, he realised what was actually going on. Frantic doctors and nurses paced around the room. This was a bad sign; something was wrong...

"Mary!" He tried to rush to the bed in the middle of the room, trying his best to get through the nurses to his wife. Soon he was stopped by a doctor and dragged outside. He could only catch a small glimpse of the weak frame on the bed, through the wall of people, as the door swung closed. Elias tried to free himself but wasn't able too. Panic had already taken over his mind and controlled his body.

"Calm down, sir!" A nurse begged. With the light sound of fear in her voice, so Elias stopped himself. As the doctor noticed Elias's change of mind he let go of him.

"What is wrong with my wife?!" He wanted to know. breathing heavily. The doctor hesitated before he enlightened him.

"There were unpredictable complications after the detachment of the umbilical cord."

"What does that mean?" Elias's heart dropped as he asked the question. The doctor, who stood in front of him, couldn't keep up eye contact. His glance drifted to the ice cold tile floor. His hands clutched the clipboard he held even tighter, while sweat build up on his forehead. He couldn't possibly tell the man that his wife was on the edge of dying. At least the child was fine as far as he knew.

"Your wife has lost much blood, Mr. Walker. We can't tell if she will pull through." The doctor swallowed. Elias's world collapsed above him like a card house in the wind. He hoped this was just a nightmare and he would soon wake up; his arms wrapped around Mary and his new born son. How would he tell David that his mother was dead? No matter the cost he wouldn't let this happen. His boys need their mother; he needed their mother.

"No…" Elias hissed as the nurse let him to sit down on the bench behind him. "Is their nothing you can do?" Tears build up in Elias's eyes, but not tears of joy and happiness, what they were supposed to be; no those were tears of desperation and apprehension.

"Sir, the people treating your wife do their best, to ensure her survival." The nurse sat down beside Elias and wrapped her arm around him."I talked to her before the birth and she really was excited to finally see her son live and breath. She will live." The female reassured, her voice shaky but still trustworthy. He buried his head in his hands, still a single tear found it's way through. It shattered on the floor, like Elias's faith.

A life without Mary was unthinkable for him. He had already lost to much beloved people in his life. They say as a soldier, you can deal with death. Everyone, who claims this is totally wrong. It tears you apart from the inside out, until nothing of you is left. Elias had already lost his best friend; he was not ready to let more people he cares for go.

"Right,…Mary really was looking forward to our baby, from the first day she knew she was pregnant. I remember, how our first born son, David, would ask her everyday, if it's going to be a boy or a girl. She always asked him if it mattered. He replied that a boy would be better because he would have someone to play adventurers with." Elias related to the interested Nurse, who listened attentively. She offered him a handkerchief as she noticed the tears across his face, which he took thankfully. Whipping the water drops from his face he continued;  
" Secretly I also wished for a boy. On the day Mary and I were at the ultrasound scan, I walked into the room with my fingers crossed, hoping for a boy. My wish came true." A small smile came across Elias's features, as he thought about this special moment.

"Have you already picked a name?" The young woman wanted to know as she returned a slight smile back. The smile on his face vanished out of the sudden. The reason why they picked their son's name wasn't something you would laugh about.

"We have. His name's going to be Gabriel. I thought it would be nice to name him after my best friend" Elias declared, looking down at his hands. He grimaced, because those hands where responsible for his best friends death.

"Is their a particular reason for this?" She wondered.

"Their is; my friend died during a field operation. I couldn't save him, so his legacy should be carried on by passing on his name to my son." He added a slight tone of grief noticeable.

"I see…" The female nodded, but not really sure what to think about the whole situation.

The two of them talked late into to the night. Elias told her stories of his life as soldier and she in return listened respectful and let him tell his tales. He told her about a group of soldiers called the Ghosts. It was a story of men who risked everything for a greater purpose and succeeded, though they had to pay a high price. She wanted to hear more stories about the Ghosts, but Elias refused to tell her more. He just pretended their wasn't more.

At some point during the night she could convince Elias to go home to catch some sleep, in order to collect positive energy for his wife. That was what he did, though he didn't get a wink of sleep. No wonder; none knew if he would ever hear the voice of Mary again. The future seemed to be uncertain. Above all that he was just glad his son was fine. That's what Mary probably had wanted him to think…

* * *

"Gabriel…!" She shot awake. Her heart nearly exploding in her chest by the sudden action her body made. A burst of pain resonated through her whole body. She wrapped her arms around her belly in agony. Sweat ran down the sides of her face. The sweat seemed hot on her cold and pale skin. In fact she was so pale, people could think she was a corpse. Dark circles decorated the areas under her eyes. IV-Tubes were spread all across the bed. It didn't matter to her how many tubes they had plugged into her; she needed to find her son. Her mother sense told her to do so. He was in danger; she had no time to lose.

She forced her limp body to lean over the edge of the bed, but instead of getting up she fell out of it. In the process she ripped out all the tubes. She whimpered out in pain, her face pressed against the floor. Her left arm dragged her forward, until a violent pull between her legs stopped her. Hissing for air, she noticed there was one last tube attached to her between her legs. Digging her fingernails into the floor, she got ready to pull it out. With a firm grip she took it and one determined pull was enough to realise her from the plastic chain. It hurt so much, she bit her fore arm, causing it too bleed.

Again her arms dragged her forward. She reached the door, where a wooden chair stood. One arm after the other made it's way up to the top. She seized the first thing in her view what was a door handle. Supporting her weight by pressing her body against the door she opened it. It swung open and slammed against the wall, causing a loud bang to fill the dark hallway. Only the lights of the emergency exit sign lightened up the way. Right next to the door a railing was attached to the wall. She made her way down the hall way by bracing on it, her arms constantly pulling forwards. Suddenly her arms lost the grip and she fell down, landing right on her face.

"Elias…where… are you? I…need…you." She cried painfully. Suddenly the sound of a babies cry cracked into her ear. Without a doubt this was her son. He needed her right now. She bit her lip and generated enough energy to pull herself to the door the noise came from. She entered a small room, where some medical supplies where stored. Her foot kicked against something on the floor, but it was not hard like wood, metal or stone. Under the strobing light of one of the machines; a death body was visible. In shock she noticed that it was a security man. Someone must've broken in and this someone is after her baby.

Her body pumped more adrenalin to keep her going. She grabbed the gun from the body. Leaning against the wall, she checked the mag. Only two bullets where left. Turning right she noticed a giant glass window, which let her look into another room. The cries she heard before must have come from in there.

In the middle of the room stood a lonely crib. Her son was in that bed she felt it, but he wasn't alone in there and her fear was justified. A dark figure stood above the bed, taking the toddler out. The toddler floundered uneasy in the person's arms. This was enough; no one touches her son without permission. She hammered against the glass wall with all her strength. Her actions ultimately caught the shadows attention, who walked over to her; the baby still holding. She could not make out the persons face, because it was covered with a hood. Only the lower part of the face was visible, indicating to her that it was a man.

"Let go of my SON!" She yelled her lungs out, sending a flash of paint again throughout her body. She punched the glass, making it crack. Sharp shreds of glass pierced into the side of her hand. She gasped out in pain. Blood ran down her hand; over the fire arm in her hand. This was the hint she needed. She brought up the gun to eye-level, shooting at the glass. The bullet hit, sending pieces of glass flying in all directions. A rather huge piece brushed her left cheek. The figure appeared above her, while she tried to get up again. A slight push with a boot sufficed to keep her on the floor.

"Mary, I expected more from you; really I did." The mysterious man stated, sliding the gun out of her hand. "You have seen better times, don't you?" He added as he circled around her, eyeing her closely.

"Look what a mess you made!" he cursed, grabbing her long brown hair. He turned her, so she was facing the doorway. It was covered in blood and other body liquids. They all seemingly originated from her.

Right in that moment she noticed that her cloth was soaked with blood all between her legs. "Cleaning crew will have a bad time cleaning up."

"How…do you…know my… name?" Mary hissed.

"Let me think…Oh yeah! I fucked you before Elias did!" The man brought his face to hers. Mary could fell his breath on her skin. "You know this baby was supposed to be my son!" He whispered into her ear coldly.

Mary knew who the man was with the end of his sentence, she had now doubt.

"Rorke…is that…you? I…I…thought you…were dead."

"Yes, yes it's me I'm back from the dead" Rorke grinned joyful, still holding the boy in his arms. He threw a sulky glare at Mary, who was on the edge of passing out. "What? No welcome back present. I think I'm just gonna take this little package with me."

"No…I won't let you…do…that!" She demanded, chocking up blood, which ran down the corners of her mouth.

"I would like to talk longer to you; but I and my son have got some business to deal with" Rorke said as he turned to the window behind him. Mary knew exactly, if she doesn't act now she'll lose her son forever. A last burst of strength charged her body up. Able to get up on her feet again, she attacked Rorke as a last resort. The superior man just threw his arm into her direction, slamming her back onto the concrete wall. She slid down into a sitting position; a pool of blood build up under her rapidly. Her cloth soaking up even more liquid. The pain caused by the impact disabled her already nearly dead body from moving. Her weight let her fall to her side on the floor. It sounded like a slap when she arrived on the floor. Mary's lips escaped a groan racked with pain.

"Stop!" the desperate mother implored; her vision turning into a darkish blur. Her hand attempted to reach for her child, but Rorke was already half outside the window. His plan was to escape on the fire ladder. Rorke threw a glance at Mary.

"Your on the edge of dying and your still trying too take me on." Rorke's rough words to his mother scared the child. It began to cry and wouldn't stop. Mary felt the fear he felt right stab into her heart. All she wanted was to take him in her arms and comfort him. She was to much focused on her baby's cryings than Rorke's statement. "If you could just see yourself; pathetic!"

"You…will pay…for this. I may…not be…here…anymore, but…" Her speech was interrupted by her cocking up more blood. Rorke watched her suffer; while the baby kept on crying. Mary gritted her blood covered teeth." a child…now hollow…through the loss of his mother…will come for you, together with an angel and end you." Rorke raised an eye brow at her statement and tried to hold his laugher back as best as he could.

"What kind of ghosty story are trying to tell me here?" He asked.

"No…story…your FUTURE!" She cried out, again as a wave off pain struck upon her. As if someone hit her with an bat. Her chest felt heavier and heavier with every breath she made. She seemed to blow out more air than she actually inhaled. Mary knew it was over for her; she knew that she wouldn't see her sons grow up. She felt sorry for what she did, but Elias, for sure, would take care of the two, even though she wasn't there anymore. Her eye lids started to fall down They closed similar to the curtain at the end of a play. Her time in the spotlight was over; a sad tragedy found it's end… it was over.

"Freeze!" a familiar voice screamed over her head. She has heard they voice before. The room felt silent for a moment, then Rorke broke the silence again.

"Nice to see again, Keegan." he turned his head slightly. " Merrick."

"Rorke?!" The two of them came to realise who was standing in front of them pretty fast. Still they didn't let their guard down. Guns raised at Rorke, glances of surprise on their faceses. The two Ghosts exchanged a look, but than Keegan's eyes found Mary there on the ground. Her body was surrounded by a large pool of blood. To Keegan it looked like she wasn't breathing anymore.

"No…" He managed to say. Over Merrick's face a layer of horror laid itself. He watched Keegan rush to Mary's side. "God no…"

"You bastard what did you do!" Merrick yelled. His head grew red of anger, the grip on his gun tightened. Rorke spit on the floor and sighed in annoyance. Merrick couldn't believe what was going on; his former team leader, who was supposed to be dead, was standing in front of them, holding Elias' and Mary's knew born son in his arms. He didn't look like he was intending to help them either; something was fishy about this whole situation.

"I did nothing. She managed to do that to herself!" Rorke intended to climb out of the window. Merrick reacted fast and managed to tackle him. Unfortunately his actions caused Rorke to loose the grip on the boy. Merrick couldn't do anything to catch the baby. His eyes ripped open in awe. He snapped back to Rorke who apparently was surprised himself. The man was aware that he was out numbered and decided to take they easy way out and retreat. He jumped out of the window. Merrick charged after him, down the fire leader.

Without neither Rorke nor Merrick noticing Keegan was able to catch the toddler and possibly save his young life. Mary, who set there now really on the verge of dying forced a smile. When she saw her child in Keegan's save arms. She was sure now everything is gonna be alright.

"Keegan,…tell Elias…" Mary whimpered, her voice low. Keegan leaned closer to better understand her. He grabbed her hand softly and laid it on top of her son's chest. The toddler let out a chuckle and calmed down, because of his mother's soft touch. Her eyes locked onto Keegan's. Swallowing the blood stuck in her air way, she continued;

"His name…will…be…Logan." Keegan nodded in agreement. She used her last strength to put her hand onto her sons head. With that gesture she sealed her decision to change her sons name. With that name she also choose her sons fate. It would be him, who would come for Rorke and avenge her when the time is right, though he wouldn't be alone on his journey. His brother, who would be his guarding angel, would be fighting along side him.

"Alright but I'm sure you're gonna tell Elias yourself." Keegan bandied, trying to convince her to stay alive, just for a little longer.

"You…and…me both…know…this won't happen. Please…do me one favour…protect my family…" With her last word, her hand dropped of Logan's head. Her heart stopped to beat. Another flame of life died down and another one emerged. Logan's life just had begone and he had to already take on a heavy burden. Keegan just hoped he could take away some of the weight…

* * *

**Kinda sad isn't it =,(  
Logan and Hesh's mother sacrificed her life to save Logan…**

**Please leave some reviews and favs =)**

**Pixeltrix141 – OUT  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys it's me I'm back. All your reviewes motivated me to write another chapter for thise story,  
even though I didn't really itent to continue it…**

**Willhelm Wigworthy:_  
I also think this story can develop into detphs the original  
story never did and that's what may makes it interresting for you!  
_****_Thanks for your review! _**

**kiarainu:  
**_**I know ;_;**_

**LoyingYouEverySecond:  
_I'm really proud that you think this is good, because I had actually some concerns that this may suck balls  
Like you I really enjoy ready those mommy-centric type of stories!  
Thanks for the review!  
_**

**xldoorslx:  
_Your wish has become reality. Here is the next chapter.  
Thanks for the Review! _**

_(I'm going into the suggestion of the Guest-Review below)_

* * *

Keegan froze in his current position; all he saw was the dead body of a loving mother. She was dead; Mary was gone. All he wanted was that she would wake up and ask him if why he's looking at her like that. Like when they first encountered each other at Elias' and her house. He didn't expect a stunningly beautiful woman like Mary to open the door that day. Keegan remembered how her eyes sparkled in the sun light, when she talked to him. She wasn't rude not at all, she was polite and open minded…

* * *

"_Hallo." A unfamiliar voice called out behind the door. Surprisingly enough the voice seemed to be of female nature. Keegan didn't expect something like that at the house of his commanding officer, because Elias never told him that he may have a wife. _

"_I'm here to see Captain Elias Walker; Is he home?" Keegan questioned. The door shook for a short second, than a metal object dropped to the ground. To Keegan it sounded like a key. Followed by that was a wave of cursing. The female mumbled worlds he couldn't assign. Just a second later the door lock clicked and the heavy wooden barrier swung open. _

_Keegan's jaw dropped mentally, when he realised how beautiful she was. Her face looked like it was crafted by gods, after their likeness. Two large green eyes sparkled in his direction, while cherry blossom lips formed a smile. Soft delicate hands played with curled ebony waves of hair nervously. Keegan swallowed, breaking his stare; _

"_Oh, you must be Sergeant Russ." she noticed. " Elias' already expected you." Mary shifted sideways, motioning him to come in. Without further reduce she took his coat and placed in in the wardrobe. _

"_Keegan is fine, miss." The man reassured her. For himself it sounded a lot more awkward, than it actually did to her. Again the corners of her mouth moved upwards. _

"_Don't call me that; For you it's Mary." The female explained,while they moved up the staircase, which was located just on the opposite of the front door. Shortly before they reached the end of it, Keegan replied;_

"_Sure, miss…I'm mean Mary." Now he felt the urge to shot himself immediately, because he had now officially embarrassed himself. Keegan wasn't used to talk to women; even more when there that handsome. He felt his head heating up, when he reached the end. But suddenly his foot kicked against something. Just as he was aware of the situation; it already was over. He felt himself stumble forward; only able to control the direction of his fall. He hit the floor hard with his forehead. The only thing on his mind, was the fact that he needed to shoot himself two times now._

"_Jesus, are you alright?" Mary wanted to know, helping the klutz up again. He nodded silently in return; he was just too embarrassed to let anymore words slid over his tongue. Mary grinned at the strange expression he seemingly had on his face. _

"_With boys like you on his team, Elias sure has some work to do." Mary laughed. Through the tone in her voice Keegan knew how she meant it. She for sure was a woman with humour._

_She stud up completely and just know Keegan recognised her enormous belly. No doubt she was caring a child. Now Keegan kind of understood, why the captain was so secretive about his family. _

"_What are you looking at?" the woman asked. The soldier responded by letting his glance drift down to Mary's belly again. He smiled. Mary blushed slightly, while she turned around and knocked at the door behind her;_

"_Honey, Sergeant Russ is here." Mary moved to door handle down and shoved the door open. Elias, who sat at his desk, raised his gaze from his work to the door, where his wife stood. Behind her he could make out Keegan. It occurred to Elias that he was embarrassed about something. _

"_No need to come in; I wanted to just take a break." Elias walked around his desk, passing Mary with a smile on his face. "Let's have some coffee and cake downstairs. My wife makes the world's best coffee; you know."_

* * *

"_Thanks…" Keegan thanked, as Mary pored some coffee in his mug. He hooked his hand into the handle and brought it up to his mouth. It smelled strong but still sweet. Even though Keegan wasn't much of a coffee drinker he couldn't resist to try 'the world's best coffee'. He and Elias watched Mary leave for the kitchen. Keegan could observe her from were he was sitting. As a sniper you're used to observe and be patient. You have to wait for the right moment and than just the squeeze of your finger is enough to erase one's life._

"_You're asking yourself why I never told you about her, don't you?" Elias caught him starring. In the same moment Keegan's eyes shot a glance at him, while his head moved down. "Well,…It appears that the federation plans to cripple our military by taking out men like you and me." Keegan didn't respond he remained silent and let his captain continued;_

"_And I'm on their top spot right now. I don't want to imagine what they would do if they find out about Mary." Elias looked through the doorway into the kitchen, where his wife was currently doing the dishes. The sergeant still kept on watching the woman. It must be terrible for one to hide his luck from the whole world. What Keegan still didn't understand, was what his role may be in this whole thing. He still held the warm mug tight in his hand, while he looked down into the dark liquid. _

"_That's the reason why I called you here." Elias face turned into a slight frown. However not an angry one, rather a serious concerned one. " I want you to protect Mary, until we situation clears up." Keegan sparred at his commanding officer confused. On one hand it completely honoured him to be tasked with this job, however the downside to this was him failing. If something terrible would happen to this woman and her child; He couldn't live on with this guilt._

"_It's a honour" Keegan accepted the task, right as Mary moved back into the dinning hall. Keegan looked deeply into her eyes. There still was one more question on his mind he wanted her to ask; but he was interrupted by her crying out in pain. She flinched and clenched her belly. Both men jumped from their seats; _

"_Looks like our little warrior is taking up some extra training today." She hissed, while Elias offered her to take his seat. She placed her hand on her stomach, feeling her child's kicking. Elias's braced beside her; she took his hand and laid it on her belly, so he could feel it too. Keegan stayed distant and kept watching the heartwarming scene. _

"_Woah, you're right." Elias marvelled "Hey David, you should be nice to your mother, or she won't feed you anymore." With his words the kicking stopped and Mary and Elias both exchanged a grin. To have a family must be the best thing in the world. Keegan was ready to do everything to protect this woman and child. He understood how important his role was…_

* * *

"Come on, you can't do this to me damn it." Keegan begged her, shaking her limp body, while keeping the baby boy tight. "I promised to protect you!" Tears streamed down his face, falling down onto her cold and lifeless skin. A single tear appeared to roll down Mary's face too. She was crying with him. They both suffered. His out burst, turned the baby into sobbing. Keegan tried his best to calm the toddler down.

"You should be proud, Logan. She tried everything she could just to be a good mum for you." Keegan told little Logan as he laid him into the arms of his mother. Then he picked up Mary's body and carried her outside the room. Down the hallway was none to be found. But there was a too particular smell in his nose. A smell he knew all too good. It was a odour of pain and loss; painted all across the walls, the floor just everywhere. Those where all innocent people, who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. Keegan felt like it was his fault; if Merrick and he hadn't been stuck in that traffic jam; they could have maybe saved a lot of lives including Mary's.

He reached the entrance of the hospital; already through the door the emergency lights dunked everything into a deem mix between blue and red. Sirens enchanted all over the place, until the broke into Keegan's ears. He knew this would be the hardest couple of steps he would take in his life. He tackled the door open with his side. Light stunned his sight. The lag of oxygen made it hard for him to breath. Some people had gathered around the entrance, making it hard for the police man to get in control the situation. Mourning faces filled his eyes sight; of those people have lost loved ones in this night.

Someone grabbed Keegan and pulled him behind the next ambulance. The Ghost needed a few seconds to get his awareness back. Next someone ripped Mary from his arms, though Keegan kept on holding Logan tightly. Silent sobs drowned in the deafening background noises.

"Elias,…I" Keegan crouched in front of Elias, who squeezed Mary's body into a tight hug.

"Mary,…please come back…" Elias told her, what felt like a undermined beg. "Why do you do this to me." Grabbing his shoulder Keegan tried to get his attention;

"I did everything I could…I'm sorry." Elias shot a glance at him that told everything; his sadness, anger and loss; all conveyed into one man. That made Elias a dangerous man.

"Keegan, who did this." the father shook his wife's dead body pointedly. The younger Ghost hesitated, shaking violently. Elias has never seen Keegan be that nervous. "WHO!" Elias' scream made Logan burst out in crying; right then the father realised his son was there too. Elias let go of Mary and placed her with her back to the car. He took his son from Keegan and looked down at the small child.

"I'm sorry, Gabriel." Keegan swallowed, because Elias was oblivious to what had happened. He didn't know Rorke was the one to take away his beloved wife.

"Elias I'm gonna tell you who did this, but you have to stay calm, understood?" Elias nodded slightly. " It was Rorke…He had already taken hostage of your son, when I and Merrick bursted into the room. Mary was on the edge of dying. Merrick chased after the bastard. I tried to help Mary; it was to late. She just wanted her son to be called Logan; That was her last wish."

"Rorke?!" Elias was shocked, he had to first assimilate the information he just received. It was too much for him to take; Mary was dead and Rorke killed her. A man who was supposed to be dead, took his wife's life?

"Keegan take care of Logan." Elias told Keegan. Though his tone filled with anger, but Elias knew what he needed to do. "Rorke has to pay." Elias tried to shoulder past Keegan, who stopped him;

"Before you go; Know that Mary died in honour, saving what was important to her. She also wanted me to protect her family. So promise me you come back."

"I promise."

* * *

Merrick, who was still chasing the bastard of Rorke, feared that his lungs might explode, because he couldn't run anymore. It seemed wrong to call this painful, when you imagine your friend losing his wife. Merrick had to keep going for Elias. He followed Rorke through and alley way about five streets away from the hospital. It was goddamn dark out there. The only thing Merrick could rely on where his ears. Normally he would say, he has the situation under control, but Rorke wasn't an average criminal. It will take more than that to take him down.

A unbelievable strong punch from the side, forced Merrick to the ground. His vision became a black dark blur. He snapped back into reality when he felt someone, possibly Rorke grab his collar,slamming him to the next wall. The barrel of a gun pierced into the side of his head, he had no chance to free himself.

"Didn't your mummy tell you to not follow unfamiliar men into dark alley ways?" Rorke asked, tightening the grab around Merrick's throat.

"You're not an unfamiliar man." The Ghost replied sulky. Their eyes met. One's glance deadlier than the other's. No matter what somebody wasn't going to leave this place alive.

"Is that so?" Rorke brought the gun in his hand to Merrick's hip. He bend his finger and a loud bang struck upon the city. Merrick gasped out in pain, while Rorke seemingly enjoyed , they way his former friend suffered. " As far as I can remember I'm the one with the gun." The wounded man hissed for air, trying to steady his breathing. The last thing he needed now was to pass out. The pain was nearly impossible to endure. His body reacted by pumping a huge amount of blood to the wound. Adrenalin traveled all over his veins.

"Fuck you!" Merrick barked between his in pain gritted teeth. Rorke grinned, due he knew how painful a gun shot wound was. This though was nothing compared to the things the federation did to him. How the poisonous food burnt him from the inside out. Forcing him to beg that they would release him from his suffering by just shooting him. It would have been so easy for them; just like what he did to Merrick. Soon he released he needed to keep going that he could one day have his revenge on the Ghosts, who called themselves friends. Revenge was the force, which kept him breathing; his heart bumping, or at least what was left of it.

"That wasn't really polite!" Rorke stated, slamming Merrick to ground, who whimpered out in pain. The impact made him feel numb for a short amount of time. Not able to move; his eyes searched for Rorke the best they could. Blood still spread out of his body. His jeans were already soaked in in the warm liquid of life.

Another gunshot fired. The projectile hit the ground inches away from his head. It scared the shit out of Merrick. Rorke was a freaking psychopath, who's laughs sounded like they were surrounding him, holding him in place. Merrick felt like a fly caught in the net of giant spider.

"You're really weak if you think a wound like that hurts!" Rorke's voice pierced into his mind. The psycho stepped with his boot onto Merrick's chest. The Ghost clenched his hans around, like he intended to choke it. Rorke noticed Merrick's blooded hands on his boot.

"I just got them cleaned!" He warned Merrick, while he increased the pressure on Merrick's chest. Cracks of single ribs caused Merrick to cry out in pain. His heart hammered against the inside wall of his chest with every pump it performed. "I want you to beg…"

"He won't beg, Rorke!" A voice yelled, while Merrick felt the pressure leave his chest. His eyes widded, as he watched the figure tackling Rorke aside. He couldn't move closer to get a better view, because his body fought against every move his brain ordered. He laid there powerless to do anything.

"Elias, nice to see you…" Rorke greeted his former friend, who payed close attention to every move he made. The two moved around in circles; not breaking eye contact. " You know, I expected you to come for me. I would be upset too if me wife just had died." That was all it needed to force Elias to attack Rorke. He brought the bastard to the ground. Staying on top of him, Elias punched him in the face, not intending to stop anytime soon.

"Die!" Elias screamed his lungs out. Merrick never knew his captain could be that outraged, since he normally was a calm minded guy. Rorke didn't really mind all the punches he had to take, because the smirk on his face didn't fade one bit. His eyes met Elias's when he reached for his pocket to take out his pistol. Merrick, who had witness the scene, caught Rorke by his act;

"Elias look out!"

* * *

**Hope you likes it; Let's see what happens in the next chapter. You propably need to wait some time because I'm evil =D**

**Now, I wanna tell you what I think about the idea of the Guest-Reviewer:**_**My mind is already developing some kind of crazy story, for what could happen after Logan gest kidnapped by Rorke. Maybe if story is sucessfull enough I'll maybe write a story regarding this =**_**3**

_**pixeltrix141 out…**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm finally back with the next chapter of this story. Thanks for the nice reviews on the last one. This will be the last chapter of this fic (sorry D=) but good news for you all! I'm currently working on a new COD Ghosts fic, so stay tuned to that.**

**As always enjoy!**

* * *

A loud bang resonated away above their heads. Elias dropped to his side in awe. The only vision his eyes captured were the red droplets, which flew all around him. To his surprise their was no pain. How could he not feel anything, even though he was just shot. What the hell was going on? Elias snapped back, checking his body for an entrance wound, but there was none. Disturbed as he was, he checked his forehead if Rorke shot him in the head. Nothing.

Did Rorke miss him? He slowly got up, turning around to see where Rorke remained.

"What the…" Elias couldn't believe his eyes, when he saw the blood stained arm of Rorke. Something pinned the man's arm to the ground beneath. Rorke himself looked rather puzzled, as far as this was possible for that mad man. Elias moved closer to Rorke again, his eyes fixed on the thing in Rorke's arm.

"God dammit!" Rorke yelled in anger. He tried to pull out the thing, which appeared to be a thin black rod. Elias stopped in his tracks, eyeing Rorke closely. Rorke struggled to get it out and eventually wasn't able to move it one inch.

Due to Rorke's signs of paralysis, Elias closed the space them completely. Rorke's eyes, which were still able to move, followed every single on of Elias's steppes on the dirty ground.

"Are you going to finish me now?" Rorke smirked, while Elias now had the chance to end it all; avenge his wife's death and let Rorke pay for all the heartache he had caused. This man didn't deserve to live on, he had to die, now. Ready to give him the death-blow, Elias grabbed the rod and pulled out. Rorke on the other hand didn't flinch; not at all; he just kept on grinning at Elias. The Ghost somehow felt like Rorke was up to something but something about the rod was strange. By closer examining the rod the Ghost realised this wasn't a rod at all, it was an arrow. The question is who shot it? Elias wasn't aware of one person, who would wheel a bow in the 21st century.

"Wait what is this?" Elias stated as he took note of the small paper attached to the end of the arrow, where also the it' s feathers were located. He stripped the paper off. In red ink, somebody had written a message on it:

_I'm sorry I can't show myself, but you have to trust me. You have to get out of there as fast as you can, more feds are headed your way. I'll try to distract them as long as I can. Take Merrick with you and get out of there. _

One the bottom the messenger signed it with "A fellow Ghost". Elias was confused as hell, Now the Ghost was caught up in a dilemma; should he do what this someone says and spare Rorke to save Merrick. Or stay and end Rorke and risk Merrick and himself to die? What if this was all a set up by Rorke himself ? Elias again took a closer look at the hand writing. The way the characters were shaped; how the ink was slightly smudged in the reading direction; he had seen this type of writing somewhere before. Elias decided to do as the message said and retreat. Better for him and Merrick to get out of there.

"Come on, Merrick; Let's get outta here." Elias announced to his barely aware friend, picking him up. Wrapping Merrick's arm around his neck Elias, made his way out of the alley. He threw a last glance at Rorke's in the black fading figure.

"Elias! You are coward like always!" Rorke yelled, but Elias didn't listen to those words. His only focus was to get Merrick and himself to safety.

"What about Rorke?" Merrick wanted to know.

"We'll get him, but not today." Elias answered, the anger in his voice clearly hearable. Elias didn't even intent to hide his disappointment and Merrick knew that. He also knew Rorke would come for Elias, his family and the other Ghosts sooner or later. The important thing now was to get Merrick patched up. Elias hoped Logan was fine; of course he was with Keegan.

"Elias?" Merrick managed to choke. Elias turned his attention to him. Merrick took a pain filled breath; "Is that true; is Mary gone?" That question struck Elias like a plain slap in the face. He stopped in his tracks, causing Merrick to lose his balance and stumble forward. Elias helped Merrick to straighten up again. Merrick did feel something was wrong; Rorke must have said the truth, the bastard. Even if he tried to emphasise with Elias he wouldn't be able to. Firstly because he was so in pain he couldn't even see clearly; secondly everyone tries to get over the death of someone differently.

Elias' features darkened; the corners of his mouth moved down, while the silenced crunching of teeth was hearable. He didn't respond, he just grabbed Merrick tighter and started to drag him forward again. Now everything was just settling in his mind; the wonderful woman, who was the mother of his two sons, the one she loved to death; was gone. He just once more wanted to tell her how much he loved he her, Elias' body went on moving, while his mind drifted away further and further

Elias escorted Merrick back to the hospital, where a huge crowd of people, had already gathered around the entrance. Elias eyes scanned through the crowd of disturbed, mourning and curious faces. Some people threw glances at them, but rather at Merrick, because the clothing around the wound, appeared in a crimson red. All just stared, but none intended to do anything to help. They were all horrified by the picture in front of them. Elias turned around, searching for a nearby spot to settle Merrick.

Soon Elias found a fitting spot under a tree. Merrick sat against the tree, his hand still pressed against the wound with all his strength.

"I'm gonna find a medic." Elias assured, patting his friend on the shoulder. Merrick watched Elias blend into the crowd, as his vision faded into black;

* * *

"_Uncle Merrick!" The little boy jumped into the arms of the grown man. Merrick caught the boy and hugged him tightly, while the boy hugged back. _

"_How are you doing, champ?" Merrick asked, as they let go of each other. _

"_I'm fine!" The boy announced, jumping out of his arms. He moved around the corner and Merrick followed him wordless. "But mommy, is getting fat!" The child continued, pointing at his mother. Merrick's gaze wandered up to the rather not amused face of the woman, standing behind the child. The woman seized the boy and set him onto the kitchen counter. Green eyes stared at each other. She took the hand of her son and laid it on her belly. They boy clearly was confused about the whole situation;_

"_Mommy why is my baby brother, kicking me? Is he angry?" The female grinned and smiled. Merrick leaned against the corner, clearing his throat. The female threw a brief look at him, while he nodded. Than the she felt the kicking in her stomach had stopped. The boy raised his gaze. A bright smile decorated his face, but still with the flare of distant confusion._

"_David, none's angry. Your baby sister or brother is happy to see you." His mother told him. _

"_It's not a girl, mommy; It's a boy!" he crossed his arms over his chest. " A girl can't kick that hard! Uncle Merrick thought me that!" He added pointing at Merrick. _

"_Is that so?" the mother again said, looking at Merrick, who put his arms in the air in insouciance. _

"_Why don't you go out and play, David?" She said putting him back down on the floor. They boy stormed out of the kitchen into the backyard. He paced around a few times, searching for all his plastic soldiers. The little figures, were well hidden in the grass with their camouflage. This how David always explained that he didn't clean up his toys. He couldn't because they were hidden somewhere in the grass. The two adults enjoyed the way the child played. He had this easiness to him only a child can have. The child was so oblivious to the things soldiers really have to do…_

* * *

"Merrick?" A voice called out for him, while someone nudged his shoulder. As he didn't react, the person began to shake him stronger, calling out his name several times. Merrick could hear the voice clear as day, though he didn't know whose voice it was. He though the voice to be annoying; he was too tired to move. The Ghost wanted to stay where he was; it was comfortable and warm. Yes, it was a place, where he wanted to be. Without pain, without fear.

"Oh shite !" Merrick felt hands sweeping all over his torso. Those hands were cold and harsh; they were everything he didn't want to feel. "We're losing 'im" The voice hissed. A cold breeze danced over his chest, while the suddenly warm hands pushed against his chest and they let go again. This cycle continued a few times. The black all around him faded into a white. It felt like he was struck by lightning, when soft lips pressed down on his own. That sensation made him able to move again, fuelled him with the strength acquired to rip open his eyes.

He searched for a point to fix his eyes on. Than he saw it; her face. It was painted in black, while white strokes dashed all across it. Grey eyes sparkled back in relief. Tear drops rolled down her face, blending the black with the white to creating a new hue. Soon the face paint under her eyes turned into grey clouds.

"Am so glad !" She pulled him up into a tight hug. Merrick noticed Elias, as he looked over her shoulders. Than he remembered, who she was. His mind seemed to turn back into its normal state. The pain was gone. Merrick felt himself calm down in her arms. This feeling wasn't new to him;

"Mila…" He gasped, burying his face in her chest, tears streaming down his face.

"Everythin' gonna be fin' ." The female calmed him. She glanced back at Elias, who let out a sign of relief.

"I should have known it was you." Elias admitted. Mila's smile under the mixture of face paint, tears and blood was barely visible. The rest of her clothing didn't quite look better; trousers torn and ripped; red cuts covered her limbs and parts of her stomach. No wonder, she was the only soldier Elias knew, who wears a cropped tank top in a combat situation. Under all the cuts and brushes, her stomach muscles stood out. It's always been unusual to Elias, that Mila has a six-pack. Still this didn't take away the feminism of her body. On the contrary it made appear even more dangerous, than she already looked when she wore combat gear and face paint.

"Somebody' had to com' and sav' yar ass." She answered She fell silent, because she knew what was going on in Elias' head. He wanted to get his revenge from Rorke. They bastard indeed had to pay, but Elias couldn't have done anything in his condition. He would have only also been killed by Rorke, like Mary.

"Why are you really here ?" Elias snapped. That caught Mila off guard and she looked at him ashamed, clenching her left arm with her right hand.

"I wanted's to visit ya and Mary." She declared in a straight manner. Mila was used to talk to Elias like this, since he has been her commanding officer for a long time. " But than everythin' went to hell."

She put her bow from her back, examining it closely. She used it as an excuse to not look Elias in the eye.

"Right…" Elias simply said. This was supposed be one of the best days in his life. It was the birthday of his seconds son. How could he possibly have known that this would also be the day his wife dies?

"I'm sur'e Mary gav' Rorke one hell of a fight'." Mila stated. She studied Elias for a short second, who wore the most broken expression on his face Mila had ever seen. She put her hand on his shoulder; " She was a strong woman."

"Strong…but not strong enough as it seems." Elias bursted out in tears. "I should've been there for her When she needed me the most. I've failed her!"

Mila had heard enough, she brought her fist up and punched Elias hard in the face. The man tumbled backwards, falling to the ground. He glanced at her puzzled, while rubbing his cheek. The woman threw a glance at him that said more than any words could. It told Elias to pull himself together and be strong. He needed to be strong for the rest of his family. For his two sons, David and Logan. They needed a father that could shoulder the responsibility of two.

"Don't ya understand' ya son's need ya!" Mila yelled at him, bursting out in tears. " That's tha' least ya can do. Since Mary already sacrificed' everythin' to sav Logan!" Elias lay there on the ground beneath her shocked. Mary and Mila had been friend for a long time, even before he started to date with Mary. It seemed legit to him that she would also be struck by the death of her best friend.

"How do know all this?" Elias wanted to know. He stud again, now he was looking down at Mila sceptical, who returned a frown. Mila was about to punch Elias again because of this stupid interrogation scene his was trying to pull off. She flexed her muscles when out of the sudden something blocked her arm. She turned around to see Keegan standing behind her.

"I think Elias had enough punishment for today, don't you think?" Her hand swung back to her side, her mind still caught up in the moment. She realised what she did and lowered her head in excuse. "I told Mila everything shortly after you chased after Rorke."

"Keegan, where is Logan?" Elias interrupted, his tune of his voice worried. His face turned pale, while his brown eyes searched for any evidence for the location of his son on Keegan's face.

"He's fine. I took him to your parents' home. To his brother David." Keegan explained himself, swallowing the pain of telling Elias' parents about Mary passing away. The two tolerated the message but instead of tearing up they tried to stay strong for the two boys. Luckily David had already been asleep when Keegan arrived so he stayed oblivious to the fact that his mother died, only hours ago.

Elias nodded slowly, staying calm and collected; he needed to think.

"How I am I'm gonna explain all this to David?" Elias threw into the room, randomly, pacing around. Pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It's not goin' to be easy but h'll understand with time' ." Mila replied, stepping closer. Her's and Elias gaze meet in the middle. She put both her hands on Elias shoulders. "As w'll ya." She forced a smile on her face on order to send some positive energy to Elias. What he needed now, where people who where there for him. People who he could talk with, to get over the pain.

"Where is Merrick ?" Keegan now noticed one part of their group is missing.

"He–" Elias was cut off by Mila.

"Merrick got injured' bei Rorke. Cunt shot im'. " Keegan looked at them in disbelief. Mila looked like the pure embodiment of regret. "Don't ya worry h'll be just fine." Keegan stared at her like his mind was trying to suppress his feelings, what wasn't always that easy for Keegan. Today was the worst day of his life. First Mary died, than Merrick got shot by Rorke. It couldn't get any worse. He just felt so unbelievably sorry for Elias, David and Logan. The two boys lost their mother, while Logan didn't even have the chance to know her. David wouldn't be able to live without his 'mummy', since she was the person the boy loved the most, besides his father. Last part not least Merrick nearly died also and Elias is mentally dead.

"Rorke will pay for this; I swear it !" Keegan barked. All of them had they same expression on their faces. It was this expression 'we know what we need to do'. They where Ghosts and if someone tries to mess with them, that one will have a bad time.

"Ya right!" Mila added. Both of them payed their attention to Elias, because he was their commanding officer. One word from him was enough and they where on the next plane to where ever Rorke was hiding. Like wolfs they waited in cage for Elias to throw the first piece of meat.

"No." Elias stated coldly. Keegan and Mila puzzled of his statement, waited for him to continue. "You would just get yourself killed. We're all not in the mental condition to hunt Rorke. It's just what he's waiting for. That we step into his trap."

"What now then?" Keegan asked, scratching his neck. As Elias was still searching for the right words Mila turned on her tracks. She faced the two men with her back, where her bow was strapped. The weapon was very small and handy, when holstered. She smudged over her face with her hand. Than she walked to the next wall and painted something on it. It looked was a skull with twelve stars circling it.

"Ya not alon' in ya fight. W'll be ther' to help ya." She said confident. "Don't ya forget about ya friends. Farewell until' we meet again" Mila finished and disappeared in the night again. That's how Mila was she appeared and disappeared when she wanted. Elias was sure he wouldn't hear from her for a long time. The skull she painted on the wall looked like the pattern of Elias mask, though none of them knew what the stars meant. The bigger question was who was 'we'.

"There she goes." Keegan interrupted his thoughts. "What are we gonna do know?"

"We're gonna keep a low profile until the situation calms down. I think we have to deal with huger issues than Rorke right now. " Elias replied pained.

* * *

**That's the end I hope you liked it. As for Mila; she will reappear in my next fic. Because this story is 100% canon to the new fic; so yeah =)) Okay I'm gonna give you one more teaser; The new fic won't take place in america (mostly) and it will be set a few years after "Ghost killer"…  
**

**pixeltrix141 out...**


End file.
